All The Small Things
by triwizardchamp
Summary: A RHr song fic to Blink182's song All The Small Things. How they came to be together basically. Sorry it's so short. R


**A/N: A songfic for the song: All the Small Things by Blink182. ONESHOT!**

_All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift   
Your ride, best trip_

Ron walked up to the girl sitting on the window sill. Her eyes were red and puffy, she sniffled as he approached her.

"What do you want?" She shot at him.

Ron sighed at her. "May I sit?" He asked glumly.

Hermione hissed at him, ignoring the question. Ron sat down anyway. Hermione quickly glanced at him, but soon focused her attention to the snow drifting out on the lawn to Hagrid's.

Ron heard a noise outside the door. Harry, he thought. This was all his fault if it weren't for that threat he made, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be having this fight.

**Flashback**

"C'mon, Ron. Just tell her how you feel." Harry begged.

Ron shook his head.

"Fine, I'll just have to hex you with that spell I learned last year."

Ron turned white. "You wouldn't!"

Harry pulled out his wand and started to say the hex.

"Fine." Ron said in a defeated tone.

He searched the halls for Hermione. He found her and then started the fight. Ron froze up at the last moment. He said the worst thing possible.

"Hermione, how's your lover Vicky doing?" Ron sneered.

"EXCUSE ME!" Hermione hollered.

"You heard me. IS HE DOING WELL!" He screamed back. He was in too deep to stop now. He hated himself.

"Well he'll be doing better than you after I…"

"You'll do what? Is that a patetic threat. You should pay, you went out with that enemy. He just used you because you are so clueless to relationships!"

That had done it. Hermione burst into tears and ran down the corridor. Ron cried himself. What had he done?

**End Flashback**

"Well?" Hermione was now giving Ron the death stare.

"What?" Ron snapped back to the present.

"You've been sitting the staring at me for the past ten minutes." She said softly.

"Oh I…well…um…" Ron stammered, sweating heavily.

"Get on with it then!" She shouted impatiently.

Ron could hear Harry whisper the first part of the hex.

"Here." Ron said pulling a small box out of his pocket, handed it to Hermione, and sprinted out the door.

Hermione read the note that was inside the box.

_**My dearest 'Mione,**_

_**For so long I kept this from you, five years to be exact. There's no easy way for me to say this so I'll just say it. I love you, I always will.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Ron**_

oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo

**Four Years Later**

oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo

_Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating_

"RON! MAKE THA- YES!" Hermione cheered watching her husband from home score the winning goal.

"The final goal by Weasly! Chudley Cannons WIN!" The commentator screamed to the crowd.

Hermione wished she could've been there. But the fact that she was seven months pregnant made it a bit difficult.

oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, Na..._

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Ron came home that night at around three O' clock in the morning. There were a dozen roses lying on the table in front of the stairs. Ron walked over to them and smiled. He Ran up the stairs into his room.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as he jumped into bed, attacking her with kisses.

oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOPoOoOoOo

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little   
redmill  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will  
go on, my little redmill_

"PUSH! HERMIONE ALMOST!" Ron cried as the small baby boy appeared in the doctors arms.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ron, do you still love me always and forever, even when I look liked road kill?"

"Always and Forever."

**A/N: Well? Plz R&R! still nobody has reviewed the ending to THERE'S NEVER A MAP! I'm upset.**


End file.
